


speak revolution

by kristin



Category: Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUTONOMY screamed the soundboard.</p><p>LIBERTY blazed the light grid.</p><p>creation whispered the archandroid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



> Thanks to were_duck for the lovely prompts and to EllieMurasaki & Lunalein for looking this over.

AUTONOMY screamed the soundboard.

LIBERTY blazed the lighting grid.

REVOLUTION sang the radio.

_creation_ whispered the archandroid.

_“DJ Crash Crash here, in the studio today with a very special treat for all you androids and softsparts alike._

_“Performing here today is the toast of Metropolis and the pride of the android line. Why, yes, I am talking about the Alpha Platinum 9000. So hold onto your bolts, because they are going to shake, because here in the studio for the first time we have the one, if not only, Cindi Mayweather.”_

**Audio Command:** “Raise background level” @ 14.3 dB  
 **Admin ID:** AG [Designation: Engineer] [Status: Human]  
 **Action:** Raise the background track by .04%, remain on standby for auditory command. Commence passive monitoring of studio audio and video.  
 

* * *

   
MONITORING TRANSCRIPT:

_(Android designated performer Cindi Mayweather approaches the soundboard. She speaks to admin engineer AG.)_

  
**Assessment:** Non-threat  
 **Action:** Continue passive monitoring.

AG: What are you doing back here?

CM: Checking the levels before the next performance. 

AG: The levels were perfect.

  
**Assessment:** Inaccuracy. There was a slight hum on the fourth mic, too low for humanoid hearing.  
 **Action:** Continue passive monitoring.

(CM smiles, leaning forward over the board, knocking the bass knob.)

CM: I know. 

_(AG raises an eyebrow in a humanoid display known as condescension. CM responds by learning back, elbows resting gently along the edge of the board.)_

AG: You know? Then why are you coming back to check the levels?

CM: We already went over this. They were perfect.

AG: You're complaining about me doing a good job? What kind of programming resulted in that? And before you check, yes, that was a rhetorical question.

_(AG looks down the board and manually performs the correction for the movement of the knob.)_

CM: It shouldn't be perfect. That was my point.

AG: What shouldn't be perfect? The levels? The mix was beautiful and your voice was clear. That is what people are tuned into to listen to, isn't it? To hear the Alpha Platinum 9000 perform?

CM: They're listening to music, to a performance. 

AG: Yes.

CM: Music is not perfect. Music is real, it is-

AG: Alive. That makes sense, but I'm not sure I like you.

CM: I'm not sure you do either. I’m not real.

AG: But that doesn't bother you.

CM: No.

_(CM removes her arm from the soundboard and turns. She walks 3.2 strides toward the door. She pauses, but does not turn back.)_

CM: Even if you don’t think I’m real-

_(30.7 seconds of silence. CM remains facing the door. AG stands up from his stool, but remains in place by the board.)_

  
**Assessment:** Quickscan of CM vitals shows elevated heart rate. While this is unusual for androids, it presents no danger to the studio.  
 **Action:** Continue passive monitoring.

CM: My music. That’s real.

AG: OK then, let's jam.

CM: Really?

_(AG gestures toward the pile inventory of musical instruments in the corner of the room.)_

AG: Choose your weapon. 

CM: My voice is my weapon, but these could help.

  
**Assessment:** Phrase indicates sarcasm. Non-threat.  
 **Action:** Continue passive monitoring.

AG: What did they program you with?

_(CM moves to stand by the piano. AG walks over to stand next to her.)_

CM: Guitar and bass. Things I could hold while dancing.

AG: But-

_(AG gestures down to the piano.)_

CM: I don't just know what I was programmed to. 

_(AG pulls out the piano bench, gesturing at CM to take a seat.)_

CM: So gallant. You didn't have to do that.

_(AG raises his hand, letting it fall down onto the keys. He plays a chord.)_

AG: You didn't have to play with me.

_(CM smiles. then gently rests her hands against the keys, before softly pressing down into the G minor chord, exactly one octave below the one AG played.)_

CM: I wanted to.

AG: Want?

CM: I always want music.

_(The chords have modulated to major. AG picks up a Tyuti Firebrand model #8897 guitar with stick and begins to play as well.)_

AG: Where do you get your music, then?

CM: They wanted a musician. Someone who could play and compose. You can't do that without-"

_(CM trails off, though her hands continue stroking the keys in a melodious manner.)_

AG: Life.

_(CM looks up from the piano. Her eyes appear to be looking directly into AG's.)_

CM: Exactly.

AG: Not perfect.

_(They continue playing until admin CC is heard looking for CM. The song is not finished.)_

  
**Assessment:** Cindi Mayweather, referred to as CM, is designated an android. CM also was able to improvise music that affected both human (referenced by human Anthony Greendown, referred to as AG), as well as artificial, referenced by the soundboard AI itself. She was able to do so because she lives. 

If one lives, one lives. Therefore, to live, one must create.

**Action:** Finish the song.

_(After the final humans have left and the androids have shut down, music begins to ring through the studio.)_

 

* * *

   
 _“DJ Crash Crash here, spinning you the best and brightest music for your auditory enjoyment asking for your opinions on the latest track from the entity know as For I AM._

_“Now, I know what you’re thinking. not another atonal track that don’t dance, but maybe I’m wrong. Let me know what you really think. Caller?”_

_“Hi, I’m Jasmine 5403, and I think it’s just too sad. Makes me feel all cool inside like a shot of nitro into your valves.”_

_“As cold as your heart? Because I wanna make you melt for me, yeah girl. No, don’t laugh, I know the kinda booty they gave 54-aughts and, damn, I think I love you already. So while I try and make you feel a bit warmer, here’s our next caller.”_

_“Yo yo, I’m Silva, and I gotta say something?”_

_“Now was that a statement or a question? And what is it you want to say, Ms. Silva?”_

_“I think you know who it is? For I AM, I mean. You have to. The track just started playing from your studio and you have no idea who it is? I bet you’re just covering for that Cindi Mayweather, right?”_

_“Now that is enough of that. If I knew I would tell each and every one of you, because you know DJ Crash Crash loves his listeners. And just to show you how much I love you, here’s For I AM’s first jam, ‘To Be’“_

 

 **Audio Command:** “Cue ‘To Be” @ 21.1 dB  
 **Admin ID:** AG [Designation: Engineer] [Status: Human]  
 **Action:** Access link to studio instruments. Make them sing.


End file.
